An Unexpected Love
by TheHungerGamesShipper
Summary: A Cato and Katniss fan fiction, there are gonna be lemons later on but not detailed, but don't worry there's more to the story then just that!
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss_

There he was, the strong, tall, handsome blond boy from 2 standing next to the other careers in the training center. I know I shouldn't think that he is as draw-dropping gorgeous as he really is but I can't help it. Occasionally I will see him staring at me, but I can't recognize the look in his eyes lust, hatred, pain, I just can't tell, and he certainly doesn't give me the time to figure it out, with how fast he looks away.

Haymitch told us to stay away from the careers and to take time in the other stations like fire building, the edible plant section, knot tying and so on. But all I can think of is that I want to be were he is, I want to stand next to him, what was his name again? Cato? I think so, but no matter how much I want to go to him, I can't. I know it wouldn't be okay, they all already seem to hate me.

_AFTER TRAINING_

Everybody went back to their rooms, I thought I was alone, and I was dying to get my hands on that bow. I figured it would be safe, but as I was walking over there a unfamiliar voice boomed across the training center

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to go up to your room." I turned around to see the boy district two tribute standing there, with a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"Same goes for you 2. Why are you down here?" I tried to come off like I wasn't excited that he was there. But in all reality I was ecstatic.

"Well I was going to go upstairs when I saw you were still down here and I thought I would give you the heads up that you should be in your room."

"Get out of here 2 I don't need your heads up. You of all people should know the more training the better. Why don't you leave me in peace." I responded with a slight edge to my tone and a mischievous smirk on my face.

"Because, I can tell you don't want me to leave." He stepped forward we were so close that our foreheads were almost touching. "I know that you wanted me here, I know that inside you have been dying to talk to me, well here I am talk away."

"What makes you so sure of that Cato?"

_Cato_

I was about to head into the elevator when I saw that long brown braid quickly turn around back inside the training center, I noticed her staring at me earlier and I can't say that I wasn't checking her out. She was just so naturally beautiful, with the dark brown hair, piercing grey eyes, and I'm not going to lie she wasn't suffering from lack of curves. She was just so unique.

I wanted to go to her in training but, the other careers wouldn't be impressed, So I kept my distance, but this may be my only chance so I took off after her. She was heading towards the archery section, my career side was telling me to stay back so I could see just how good she was with that bow, but my heart was telling me to say something so I did.

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to go up to your room." She turned around, and my the air got caught in my throat, she was even more beautiful then I thought she was, I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I just can't help it she's just so... I don't even know the word for it but she is something special.

"Same goes for you 2. Why are you down here?" she responded her voice tried to play off hatred but her eyes lit up when she saw me. I smile and say:

"Well I was going to go upstairs when I saw you were still down here and I thought I would give you the heads up that you should be in your room." Trying to keep a hold of my self, I was losing control fast.

"Get out of here 2 I don't need your heads up. You of all people should know the more training the better. Why don't you leave me in peace." She responded with a smirk on her face that just made her even more irresistible.

"Because, I can tell you don't want me to leave." I stepped forward we were so close that our foreheads were almost touching. "I know that you wanted me here, I know that inside you have been dying to talk to me, well here I am talk away." I said, practically pleading with my eyes, she can see this and says:

"What makes you so sure of that Cato?" Not what I was hoping for, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Well you see girl on fire, you're intriguing and well I'm intrigued, I want to know you." I stepped closer so she backed into the wall.

"Cato..."

Before she could get anything else out I crashed my lips into her's she resisted for a second but then responded and wrapped her arms around my neck, and opened her mouth so I could enter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Katniss_

"Cato..."

I whispered, but before I could say what I wanted to he kissed me.

I can't believe this, he kissed me, the only boy that I have ever felt any attraction to kissed me, I was so shocked at the beginning of the kiss, but then I gave in a kissed him back, wrapping my small arms around his neck, he lifted me up, and pushed into the kiss. I moaned in pleasure and then broke it off.

I had him set me down, and told him

"Cato... We shouldn't do this we are in the Hunger Games for Christ's sake. You can't just kiss me and then expect me to accept the fact that you are going to kill me in a few days." I said as a million different things ran though my head.

"Who said I was going to kill you, I decided you are going to win, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you win." This wasn't the intimidating Cato I remember in the training center no this is a more gentle, and soft Cato, one that maybe I could grow to love.

"But why? I mean Cato, I'm just a girl that you met at the Hunger Games, nothing more. So why save me? When you could easily take out everyone and continue living?" I said, with shock, and excitement making me shake a little.

"Katniss, you deserve to win, you are the only one here that actually deserves it, I mean everyone just sees me as a killing machine that can't wait to spill blood, but to be honest I didn't want to do this, I had to do this." This was the first time he called me by my first name. I couldn't understand what was going on, I wanted to just be in his arms again, but curiosity got the best of me.

"What do you mean Cato?" this time I took a step closer and he didn't move.

"Come with me to my room and I'll explain" He said with a slight smile.

I was shocked but I was curious and I didn't want to leave him, he made me feel...special.

"Okay, no tricks?"

"No trick's, I promise" He replied taking my hand and bringing me to the elevators.

_Cato_

I couldn't believe it, the girl on fire said yes to coming up to my room, I was shocked. We entered the elevator and I pushed my floors button. When something occurred to me,

"Hey fire girl, is lover boy, and your drunken mentor gonna come looking for you?" I said with an edge to my voice at the thought of Lover Boy getting to see her night after night, day after day, he can spend more time with her then I ever can.

"No, They are all celebrating or something, they won't be back until tomorrow."

A smile crept up on my face with the thought of maybe later being able to retreat to her room with her.

The elevator was about to open with I canceled it and hit the button for her floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"I thought it would be better if we went to your room instead, I don't need them questioning me." She seemed to understand.

I just couldn't restrain myself any longer. While the elevator was moving up, I brought her up to me again and kissed her, she allowed it and kissed me back, her hands running through my hair, and my hands at the curve of her back, I wanted more of the girl on fire, and she wanted more of me.

The doors opened and we removed each other from our grasps, and walked to her room, her hand clasping mine and leading me away to her private room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katniss_

I couldn't believe this, I was letting the Bloody, Brutal Cato come up to my room, and stay with me for a little while, what was I thinking, this was wrong on so many levels, but I felt something when he kissed me something that, that I could grow to love...

We get into my room and I move to the top of the bed with my back on the back board and he sat in front of me, my heart skipped a beat, as I saw him finally relax, and his eyes softened, It occurred to me that maybe he wasn't lying that maybe he actually didn't want to do this, and that he wasn't bloody, or brutal he was someone that hated being there as much as I did.

"So spill it 2." I said teasingly, he turned to face me and sat Indian style.

"Well you see, back in two I have a little brother-Matthew, who I have basically taken care of since he was born. My father works all day and my mother passed away giving birth to Matthew. Well even with my father working we still don't have enough money to give us a meal every night, Not to mention pay for my grandma's surgery that if she doesn't get she'll die, So I thought Well I'm strong enough, I can win the games, and get the money to pay for the surgery and to be able to get all the food we need. So I volunteered. For my family..."

I couldn't believe it, he wasn't at all as mean as he comes across to be, no, he was gentle and the only reason he was here was so his grandmother lived.

"Oh Cato..." I leaned in and hugged him.

_Cato_

I told her everything, no taking it back now, I knew we shouldn't be doing this, and that we should be hating each other but I just feel drawn to her, and apparently she feels the same way.

Before I knew what was going on she says "Oh Cato..." and gives me the most sincere hug and I return it lightly pushing her back on the bed so I was on top of her.

"Katniss, I care about you, I know I just meet you, but I feel like I've known you my whole life-"

Before I could finish she kissed me, not only with passion but with hunger.

I need her, I felt...safe with her.

We broke away for air, and I started to kiss her neck, while leaving a trail of kisses I made my way to her collarbone. She moaned in please which started to get me excited But I wouldn't let that happen, not now it's to early, so instead I rolled off of her never breaking the kiss, but when it finally broke she asked me to stay with her that night, I agreed and she changed into a nightgown and I just stood there, until she said the last thing I was expecting.

"Just take off your pants, you can sleep in your boxers." She smiled and got into bed facing me, I started to strip and when I took my shirt off she gasped, I laughed a little and asked "What?"

"Nothing... You just are so...so beautiful."

I laughed and climbed into bed with her. That night she fell asleep in my arms, and I knew that when we would wake up tomorrow, that not only would we have questions to answer, but that I would wake up happy, happy because we would be intertwined in each others arms something that I was very much looking forward to waking up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's I just wanted to leave a little note here to say Thank You, to everyone who reviewed, I won't lie I was nervous putting this up, but now I have some encouragement to keep going, I have another 2 chapters ready for you guys, In the next chapter will be a kinda sorta lemon, but please understand I didn't want people to get mad at me for it so its not really a lemon at all, I just hint on it, but If I get a review asking for a real lemon then I'll put one in the future chapters, and obviously this isn't going to be exactly like the book's. Thank you for the reviews and keep reading, enjoy! **

**P.S This chapter is long, and the following chapters are probably not as good as the last ones, but it gets harder to write once we reach the arena phase, so please bare with me, and just so you know I ship many different couples, Peeta/Katniss, Clove/Cato, Cato/Katniss and so on, so I probably will write some more stories other then this one (: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Katniss

Day's passed since I spent the night with Cato, we both knew it was wrong but we couldn't help ourselves. We've spent every night together since. Somehow he manages to get out of my room and down to his floor, without getting caught.

Todays the day we go into the arena, Cato wanted to see me before we left so I met him on the roof

"Cato?" I whispered softly, not even a second passed before I felt the oh so familiar strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey beautiful" I turned around in his arms and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"We need to talk..." Cato whispered into my ear before he lead me to a bench. I didn't know what to expect, but all I knew was that I needed to be in his arms.

Cato

"We need to talk..." I softly whispered into her ear as I lead her over to the furthest bench. I wasn't sure how she would react to what I was about to say, but we only have 5 hours left until we go into the arena and she needed to know.

"Katniss, you know I love you, and you know you're going to win these games, but you need to know the plan, please don't get mad-"

She cut me off before I could finish what I was about to say, "I won't get mad just tell me whats going on." She sounded almost sad but who could blame her I mean we are about to go into an arena to fight to the death.

"Me and loverboy came up with a plan, he is going to join the career pack to help us find you, but I need you to not go towards that cornucopia, remember me and Peeta will keep you safe, but I want you to run away from it, and don't look back." She started to protest but before she could say anything I continued talking.

"Then I need you to stay put and don't do anything to draw attention to yourself, When we find you I want you high up, Seneca gave my mentor a heads up that their will be many trees, I want you in on when we find you. Loverboy will suggest that we make camp underneath the tree and wait. Once all the careers are asleep me and Peeta will take then out and us three are going to hold out till the end. Where you will come out on top and go home to your family." I finished, and watched her eyes carefully.

"NO! You two are not going to die saving me. I will not let you." She stood up and was about to walk out, but I grabbed her wrist and softly said "Katniss dear, you don't get it. Peeta and I love you, if you die we die inside, Katniss neither one of us can live without you."

Katniss

All I can think is that they have no idea that I can't live without either one, I love Cato, and I owe Peeta my life, I can't go back to his family without him. But I'll let him believe that-against my will-agree, but I have my own plan where one of them come's out victorious.

"Cato come here" I whispered softly, he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes?" I didn't say anything back, instead I let my body do the talking and I kissed him but this kiss wasn't like any other kiss, Because all I had on my mind was that I was going to let Cato take my virginity right now, right here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katniss

When we finished and cleaned up, I couldn't believe what just happened, I just gave up my virginity to Cato. At first it hurt a lot, and I especially don't think he was a average size, he was at least 8" big, but he took it easy on me and let me adjust, then it started to feel good, and I couldn't stay quiet, I was moaning and screaming his name during the whole thing, once we both climaxed he fell on top of me being careful not to crush me. We only had three more hours before the games begun and I knew our mentors would come looking for us so I kissed him good bye and walked into the elevator.

3 HOURS LATER

The tube was rising into the bright sunlight, my heart was beating out of my chest, and the countdown started.

I saw the bow and I knew I needed to get to it, I got in a stance to run and something made me look over at Peeta, he was shaking his head, as if he knew what I was thinking. The countdown hit zero and everyone ran, I was almost frozen on my plate until I got my senses about me and started to run towards the bow, until I saw the District 11 boy run past me and I quickly turned around to see a bright orange back pack and I started to run towards it, when I heard a knife fly past my head and into a boy tribute who was about to reach my back pack.

I turned around quickly and and saw Cato's district partner-Clove running towards me with at least 3 knives in her hands she flung one at me and I quickly grabbed the back pack and flung it in front of me just in time to stop the knife from going inside me. I jumped straight up and ran towards the woods, when a thought ran across my mind that made me smile, Thanks for the knife.

Cato

I turned around just in time to see Clove fling a knife towards my Katniss. I almost screamed no before I saw her throw a back pack in front of her and the knife sunk deep into it, and she got up and ran faster then I thought was possible.

All I thought about was getting my hands around Cloves neck but before I was about to take off towards her, loverboy came up to me and said that it wasn't worth it, he must have been thinking the same thing as I was thought because his hands were clenched into fists and for the first time ever I saw hatred in his eyes.

When the blood bath was done, I felt horrible and I for the first time actually wanted to die. The girl from one-Glimmer-keeps trying to make a move on me but she quickly got the point when I shoved her off me and told her to leave me alone. We all decided we would go hunting the first night, we managed to only get one a girl that I didn't recognize . I never got any sleep that night and every kids face that I killed haunted my thoughts, I was a murderer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's sorry it took me a little bit to write this, I've been busy lately but I just want to say that this chapter is going to start not being like the book, I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, because I don't want to get rid of Katniss's alliance with Rue, but I couldn't have her drop the Tracker Jackers because she knows that plan that they have were Cato and Peeta take out the careers, so bare with me, It will get better once we get out of the arena! Oh and I did get a request for a real Lemon so brace yourself's because it's going to be coming soon! (: Keep reviewing and Enjoy!**

Katniss

Once I got into the woods I just ran and I didn't stop running, no matter how much my legs were threatening to give out on me, I just kept running.

Finally I sat on a rock and decided to look through my bag, I had some rope, matches, a empty canteen, a black sleeping bag, some crackers and a few dried beef strips, some iodine, a small coil of wire, and a pair of glasses. So all together I didn't get off that bad, and I took a few seconds to check out the knife Clove threw at me, it was a decent size and it was nice and sharp, I started to feel a little safer.

I started walking again but it was getting dark so I found a nice tree and climbed up it and secured myself on it with the rope, I had stayed up to see what tributes died earlier, when I started to smell smoke and I frantically looked around and saw a small fire a few feet away from my tree, I cursed the tribute in my head, Cato and the others would defiantly be hunting tonight. That's when I heard the pleas's and screaming coming from the fire then I heard them coming this way Cato, Clove, Peeta and the two tributes from district 1 they all were jumping up and down and mocking the poor girl.

But a thought ran across my mind, Cato wasn't lying he was actually going through with the plan! I was going to get one of the boys out!

While thinking of different tactics to save them I finally dozed off.

Cato

When everyone got up the following day we started to head out and look for Katniss, I was eager only because I needed to see her, I needed to know everything was going to be okay, I haven't seen her face in the sky, but I'm still always on my toes.

We were walking through the woods when Marvel yelled "There she is!" and everyone ran off towards her, in my mind I was hoping she'd get up in a tree before anyone reached her.

We finally reached the tree she was in a I let out a silent sigh. I started to climb the tree and 'accidentally' fell down, Glimmer tried to shot a few arrows at her but she's hopeless with that bow.

Finally loverboy suggested we make camp underneath the tree and we do. Everybody silently falls asleep and me and loverboy get ready to do the horrible deed we were about to commit. I started with Marvel, and Peeta took Glimmer, But he let that stupid bitch scream and Clove woke up and got up and quickly saw what was happening, I lunged for her but she was to fast so we just let her go.

"Dammit loverboy!"

"Oh shut up you are the one that told me to get the girls!"

"God Dammit both of you shut up!" Katniss yelled as she hoped down from the tree.

I heard rustling coming from the bushes behind us and Katniss stepped forward.

"Rue?" Katniss hesitantly asked as the little girl stepped out but once she saw me she almost took off before Katniss told her it was okay. I didn't mind taking on Rue as an ally she was quiet and she knew a lot about the plants.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Katniss finally come to give me a hug, or well I thought she was going to hug me but instead she hugged loverboy. I was furious until I saw her beautiful grey eyes which said that the hug didn't mean anything but of corse she can't hug me because that would screw up the stupid star crossed lovers thing they have going on. I'm sure all of Panem is sitting on the edge's of their seat's begging for an explanation to why I turned on my alliance, too bad they won't get one.

I couldn't help but admire the way Katniss would act with Rue, almost like she was Rue's big sister, a swear that girl just keeps getting more perfect. But it was really late so finally we all just laid down and of corse Katniss snuggled up with Peeta but she was facing me, I looked into her eyes and I could see she desperately wanted to be in my arms and not his.

She mouthed a sentence that brought real tears to my eyes,

"I love you Cato."

I mouthed "I love you too." back to her she smiled and closed her eyes. I quickly followed her lead and closed my eyes that night I had no nightmares only images of Katniss filled my dreams.

I loved the girl on fire, and she loved me back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katniss

I woke up the next morning feeling sick to my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up so I sat up and held my stomach, it felt hard…

I saw Rue was awake and decided to ask her to help me walk a little away camp, just in case I do throw up.

"Can you help me Rue?"

"Of corse! With what?"

"I think I'm going to be sick can you help me walk a little away from camp so it doesn't stink or anything?"

"Yeah, come on." She gently replied, I didn't know what to think, My mother would take care of women back home who had similar problems, but they were always pregnant…

"Oh my god Rue!"

"What?"

"I…I think…I might be…pregnant."

Her jaw practically dropped to the forest floor.

"W-What?"

I just slide down a tree, with my knees to my chest, I didn't know what to do,

If I was pregnant that means it's Cato's baby.

Cato

I woke up to the most horrible sight-Katniss was gone and so was little Rue!

"Katniss!" I waited for a reply but I didn't hear anything, and on top of her not here, loverboy woke up.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"Katniss she's gone and so is Rue!"

"What!"

"KATNISS! RUE!" I screamed, not worrying about other tributes right now.

"We're over here!" I heard Rue's little voice call out from the woods.

I grabbed my sword and ran, trying to figure out where the voice came from, then I saw her on the ground sobbing her eyes out and holding her stomach.

"What's going on Katniss?" I gently asked as I walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her, while loverboy got to sit next to her and comfort her, I was growing more and more furious with him, specially because she collapsed into his arms. Those should be my arms, I should be able to hold her, not him.

"Katniss…?" Peeta asked curiously.

"No this can't be happening!" she replied between sobs, just as she said this a little white parachute came floating down and landed between all of us, I picked it up and opened the little box before I saw what was in it, i read the message,

"Good Luck Sweetheart -H"

I didn't understand until I opened the box, Inside was a pregnancy test, I dropped it and stepped back, What was going on!

Then I remembered-We never used a condom…

"What is it?" Katniss asked

"Katniss are you pregnant…?" I asked her,

She immediately started crying her eyes out again,

Peeta was speechless, Rue was trying to comfort Katniss who was balling, and I was just standing there dumbfounded, how could I be so stupid, now not only do I have to protect the only girl I love, but now I have to protect my child.

"Katniss… Is it true?" Peeta finally asked

She shook her head and said Probably and picked up the pregnancy test and walked behind a tree, we all stood there staring at it when she was done.

There it was, the last thing I wanted to see, it was a little plus sign.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys I just wanted to leave a note, just to thank you all for all the favorites and alerts I really appreciate it, I have a lot of plans for this story, maybe I will make a sequel ;b oh and I'm sorry for killing Rue, but we can't have 4 winners ;b Keep reviewing! You guy's make me smile! :D**

Chapter 8

Katniss

I was pregnant, and the whole world thought it was Peeta's baby. What was I going to do, I was pregnant and in The Hunger Games, with my fake lover, my actual lover, and a little girl that reminded me of Prim.

Oh my god Prim… What is she going to think, what is she doing, is she watching now, is she going to be disappointed in me? Oh god. My life was over before it ever started.

Just as I started to get up, we heard a canon and immediately looked around, when we didn't see anything, Peeta - no wait Cato picked me up and Peeta grabbed Rue's hand and we all ran back to the camp and put out the already smoldering fire. This was the first physical touch me and Cato have shared since we got in the arena, and I practically just melted into his arms.

Cato put me gently down and looked into my eyes, and I already could tell that everything was going to be okay, we never needed words to talk to each other, we always could tell what the other was thinking through the others eyes.

"Katniss what are we going to do?" Peeta asked me but I could tell it wasn't directed to me and him, but in actuality it was to me and Cato.

"I don't know Peeta, I don't know…"

Just as I said this I spear went straight through Rue.

"NO! RUE!" I shoot an arrow into a boy I didn't even recognize, I held Rue, knowing that I was going to lose her.

"Rue no please don't leave me, I need you."

"Katniss…Please…Stay…Strong…and…win" She said between gasps.

"I will Rue, but please don't go, you're going to be an auntie in a few months, please don't leave me…"

"Can…you…sing?"

I started to sign a lullaby to her, between sobs then I heard the awful boom of a canon sounding from every corner of the arena. Everything was is slow motion, I couldn't register what had just happened… I just cried and cried and cried. I wouldn't let go of her though, but she deserved something more then just a claw grabbing her away from me, i gently laid her down walked a few feet and just started plucking all different flowers, I gently laid them down all around her, while still singing her the lullaby. Then I stood up and gave the 3 finger salute. I walked over to the boy that I had killed ripped the arrow out of his neck, and then I recognized him, it was the boy tribute from district 5.

I felt different inside when I walked back to Peeta and Cato who were just standing there staring at the ground.

"Let's go."

"Katniss what do you think you're doing?"

"Hunting."

"Katniss you are pregnant you can't just go off like you used to, you need to be careful" Cato told me, but I just ignored him.

"Listen, You want me to live right, well if we just continue sitting here doing nothing then I'm going to be in here forever. So get up and let's go."

I started walking, not caring at the moment that everyone is watching, I was going to win with my new family, not for me, For My new family:

Gale

Prim

My Mother

Cato

Rue

Peeta

and

My Baby.

Cato

Rue's gone, the once happy little girl is gone, Katniss is acting funny, I'm going to be a dad I don't know what to do. I want to just take Katniss in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay, but I can't because of stupid loverboy, but I can't kill him, Katniss would never forgive me.

I here the familiar canon, and I start running, Katniss had gone a little further ahead then me and Peeta. When I got to a small clearing in the woods I saw Katniss standing over a body, I think I heard Katniss call her 'Foxface'.

"Katniss…What did you do?" I heard lover boy ask, he had fear in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything look she had nightlock in her hands, she must have thought it was edible."

She kneeled down next to foxface and moved the hair out of her eyes, and closed them with her index finger and her thumb just like she did for Rue. She kissed her on her forehead and laid one single red/orange flower in her hand. The flower matched Foxface's hair.

"Katniss… Come on, we need to move"

I whispered softly into her ear.

"Cato, I want to go home."

"I know girl on fire, I know." I was about to hug her but,

Peeta cleared his throat and we got the point we were being to obvious but it was so hard, I love her and she was upset how could I not want to comfort her.

There was only 5 tributes left including us three.

Me, Katniss, Loverboy, Clove and the boy from 11-Thresh.

Then we heard the familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith boom through the arena

"Congratulations remaining Tributes, you all are in need of something, something important, and you can get it by coming to the cornucopia for a feast right now."

We all just stood there wondering what we need that's so important that they would have a feast.

"Come on let's go, we aren't that far away!" Katniss said, but before we could protest she was running towards the Cornucopia.

'Katniss! KATNISS! Wait up!" I yelled to her, she could so easily trip!

"Let's go!" She called from in front of us

Right before we hit the clearing that the cornucopia was in we waited on the edge of the forest.

"Okay here's what going to go happen I'm going to run out there, Lover boy is going to cover me, and Katniss stay here, please."

I gave her puppy dog eyes, that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Hmph." She replied and crossed her arms.

Me and lover boy ran off to grab the bag.


	9. Chapter 9

_Katniss_

We finally reach the edge of clearing that opens out to the cornucopia, Cato is making me stay here but I don't want too but overtime he looks at me with those sad blue puppy dog eyes I melt, but staying her makes me feel so helpless.

The boys start heading out towards the Cornucopia, I start walking really slow behind them, Then Clove steps out and they stop, before they can stop me I'm at their side. The boys look at me with disapproving eyes, but Ignore them and walk forward to Clove.

"So what Cato, you left me for that slut?"

"What are you talking about Clove, I never wanted you, We weren't even friends."

"You two-faced bastard!" She started running towards Cato, or at least I thought she was but no she tackled me on to the ground and the boys came running but when Clove put a knife to my stomach they all stopped, I looked at her and asked,

"How did you know?"

"Shut up you stupid bitch, next time you decide to have sex with my district partner at least wear a fucking condom." She smiled mischievously.

I just sat there staring into her eyes, she just blew everything, everyone knows now, What am I going to do. Now all of Panem knows that the star-crossed lovers was an act. Fuck.

"Now listen Firegirl, first you take my first alliance from me." She looked up at Cato with sad eyes, "Then you take my other ally when he killed your poor little friend, what was he name again Rue? Then you sang to her HA! You're fucking weak." I was about to say something until a huge monstrous Thresh.

"You kill her?" He furiously asked Clove,

"No, I didn't please no! CATO!"

Just like that he smashed Cloves head in with a rock, Cato and Peeta grabbed the bag, they tried to get me to run but I just sat there holding my stomach staring at Thresh,

"You, you tried to save Rue?" Thresh asked me

"Yes, I covered her with flowers, and sung her until she was gone, please Thresh."

"Just this once 12."

But before he could run Cato and Peeta jumped on him, and killed him

I just sat there not knowing what to do until I got up and ran into the woods.

"Katniss! KATNISS! COME BACK!" I could hear Cato and Peeta run towards me and shout for me to stop, but I didn't I kept running and running. EVERYTHING IS WRONG!

_Cato_

After we killed Thresh, Katniss ran off, almost like she was scared, scared of me…

I ran off towards her and into the woods, I stepped into a small spot were the sunlight was coming down almost like a spot light on Katniss, who was just lying on the ground sobbing, I walked over to her and took her in my arms, she immediately stopped crying, and looked into my eyes, I smiled and said

"Let's get you home."

I stepped up and walked over to Peeta,

"You ready?" we promised that if it came down to us three we would kill each other.

He shook his head yes, and we were about to do it until we heard Katniss scream we turned around she was getting up she had those berries in her hands,

"Katniss what are you doing?" I stepped closer but she was about to put the berries up to her mouth, I stopped walking and she lowered her hand,

"I'm not going home alone."

"what? What are you talking about Katniss, They have to have their Victor." Peeta replied.

"No they don't. Come here both of you."

We both walked over to her she put some berries in each of our hands and said,

"together."

"No Katniss, You are carrying my Child." I said, everybody knew now anyway because of Clove, But when I saw what she was doing and her strategy I put the berries to my mouth and so did Peeta. Then we heard it Claudius Templesmith

notifying us that we were the victors, me, Peeta and the love of my life Katniss.

Our baby was going to have both of their parents, and he or she was going to have a wonderful Uncle/God Father.

**This isn't the end Just to let you guys know, there are still quite a few chapters ahead, oh and within the next two chapters somewhere will be the lemon! (: Review, review, review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So now we are out of the arena! Another small lemon coming up in the 12 chapter, I know I keep saying this but I have to get it right hehehe, you won't believe the pairings I have coming up, and I know that they are going to be unusual but bare with me, I mean their secrets have to come out at some point ;b**

_Katniss _

We won, all three of us won, but that also means we have quite a few questions to answer. The hovercraft appeared and I went first, then Peeta and then Cato. We were all brought up, but they separated us the minute we got on board, I was brought into a small white room, where they injected me with some kind of medicine that I was told would help the baby.

The baby, I still can't believe it I'm pregnant with Cato's baby, and somehow We are going to be together, he can't go back to his home, there is no way they would even accept him after everything that happened, so maybe he will get to come to 12 with me and Peeta.

Oh Peeta, what was I going to do with him, I feel so bad that I that I don't love him, I just, I don't know it never felt right between me and him, Sure he was handsome and strong, gentle and caring, I don't know it just seems that we don't have the connection that I feel with Cato. I'l have to talk to both of them.

About 10 minutes later Haymitch came in to talk to me

"Oh Sweetheart…"

"Hey Haymitch" I ran over and hugged him

"Thank you Haymitch for everything."

"You're welcome, how the baby?"

"Okay I guess, I still can't believe that I'm pregnant with Cato's baby."

"Yeah about that, Were you ever planning on telling my that you and Cato were together?"

"Well, Yeah eventually, I just never had the time to bring it up."

"Well, anyway I came here to talk to you about something that's beyond serious…" He paused and looked down then brought me over to the small bed in the corner of the room.

'"What's going on Haymitch?" I asked, worried that something happened to the boys.

"You know that little trick you did, with the berries well you see the capitol is pissed, you upstaged them by having three victors, not to mention you lied to all of Panem that you and Peeta were in love."

"Oh well the capitol can suck it for all I care."

"Katniss! This is serious! They will kill your family, I need you to explain things gently to the Capitol explain, that you didn't want to hurt Peeta, but that you had another star crossed lover, but before you even thought about saying anything Peeta said something, Tell them that Peeta noticed that you were in love with someone else, and when he asked you you told him, and that he was happy for you and by the time you guys were in the arena he started to accept the fact that you were never going to his. You need to be careful with your words do you hear me?"

"Okay Haymitch, I'm sorry we didn't tell you and I was actually hoping you would part of the baby's life…?"

He beamed with a happiness I have never seen before. "Of course! Thank you Katniss, Thank you!" He hugged me and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe, but when he finally let go of me I asked the question I have been dying to ask since he walked in her

"When can I see the boys?"

"About that, see they don't want you guys to see each other until the interview tonight, It's in a few hours though so Cinna should-There he is"

I rushed over to give Cinna a hug, I missed him, he has become like a second father to me, along with Haymitch.

"Congratulations Katniss, I knew my girl on fire would make it! But come on the prep team is just itching to get their hands on you!"

"Okay bye Haymitch see you in a little while."

_Cato_

I was just finished getting all dressed up and made over, and finally I had a few minutes to my self before the interviews began. I was dreading having to answer all of Caesar's questions. I still didn't have a clue of what to do, I knew I couldn't go back home to face Clove's family, but I can't leave my family, maybe they will agree to come to 12 with me, I know Matthew will, and grandma but I don't know about dad.

I still couldn't believe me and Katniss survived together.

"Let's go Cato, Interview time!" My too-happy escort said with his orange skin and bright yellow eyes.

Here we go…


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I've done quite a few chapters today, this might be my last one TODAY, I dunno. But I hope the pairing I have coming up wont ruin anybody's view on this story, it's just I don't know I felt bad for Peeta, So I thought I'd give him a second chance at love. Oh and I am going to have quite a few time lapse's just because I mean we have 9 whole months till the baby will be born, work with me! :b Maybe I'll make a sequel after I'm done with this one, I don't know leave your thought's and I just wanted to give a shout out to two certain reviewers , **_

_**the7dreamer- Thank you so much, You have reviewed multiple times and I really appreciate it, they always make me smile! :D**_

_**iAMRUE-andClove- Thank you, I know I haven't put that lemon in but I promise it's coming up! oh and thank you for your reviews I appreciate it so much! They make me happy!(:**_

_**Enjoy and let me know any suggestions, or tips, or if there was something you don't like that I need to change, I would appreciate it, oh and Review3 (: **_

_Katniss_

Time for the interview, god I can't wait to see Cato!

I hear Caesar Flickerman's theme song and my heart starts to pound, A man with bumps put into his forehead came and said that it was time to go.

I walked out and the crowd was screaming my name, but I just kept walking then I saw them, both of them, I ran to them and gave Cato a hug, he picked me up and spun me around, Then I gave Peeta a hug and he did the same thing, accept there was something different in his eyes, and at that moment I could tell Peeta Mellark doesn't love me any more…

"Come sit down you three!" Caesar told us.

"Hello Caesar fancy meeting you here" Cato said with a bright smile on his face, the whole crowd laughed and so did Caesar,

"Well hello there Cato, Peeta and the ever so beautiful Katniss Everdeen."

I sat down between Peeta and Cato, Cato held my hand and Peeta just sat there.

I felt so much guilt, but I knew that he no longer loved me, he seemed to almost hate me…

But that wasn't true because when he turned to face me, his eye's were bright again, just they didn't have the normal affection behind them.

"So Katniss tell me, what the hell has been going on baby mamma?"

The crowd laughed at this comment.

"Well, uh-"

I laughed and tried to think of what to say, but I ended up just letting it all out.

"Okay, So I guess I'll start from the beginning-"

"Oh please do" Caesar practically begged.

"So to start from the beginning I have to go back multiple years, back in district 12 Peeta's parents own a bakery, and one day when I was younger, after my father passed away in a mining incident, I was scavenging around for food and I came across the bakery I was looking through the dumpster-they were empty though- and his mother came out and told me to get away, so I walked across the way and sat next to a tree and just sobbed, I had given up all hope and then I heard a crash come from the bakery along with a lot of yelling, I looked up to see Peeta and his mother come out Peeta was holding a few loafs of semi-burnt bread, then I saw his mother smack him across the face, I felt extremely bad for Peeta, but then he broke a loaf and half and threw them to the pigs, then he saw me and threw me a loaf of bread, which probably seems so simple to you capitol folks, but it gave me hope, and ever since then I've felt almost like I owe Peeta something, and I still do, even though I broke his heart."

"Okay hold on there Katniss, so you are saying that the whole 'Star-Crossed Lovers' thing was all a joke?"

"Well yes and no, for one Peeta did love me, so that part was true, but I've never had those feelings toward Peeta, I love him and his is family but it's just a friendship," I smiled at him and continued talking "But in a way it was all true just with the wrong tributes because you see, me and Cato we not only are having a baby, but we are in love." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. The whole crowd when ecstatic. Cheering and screaming. When we pulled away Caesar finally spoke

"Well then, Peeta how do you feel about all this?"

"Hm, Well Caesar, to be honest I think there will alway be a special place in my heart for Katniss, But ultimately it comes down to the fact that I want Katniss to be happy, and if she is happy with Cato, Then I am happy for both of them them. I think I will always love Katniss in some way but I'm going to try to move on for both of our sakes,"

I hugged him and replied with a thank you and Cato shook his hand.

"Well then, with that lets watch the recap of the games."

They showed everything, accept the berries clip…

After the recaps snow crowned us all victors and we bowed and then walked off stage.

Cato pulled me aside and told me that we needed to talk.

_Cato_

After the interview, I pulled Katniss aside hopefully to get a few minutes of privacy.

"Katniss, Do you think maybe I could come back with you to twelve, it's just I don't think I can handle seeing anyone other then my family, maybe they can come with us?"

"Oh Cato! Of course we can live in the Victors Village together and raise our little baby!"

I hugged her and picked her up and brought her to my room, which nicely was moved to her train compartment.

I laid her gently on the bed and started to kiss her, but I knew nothing would happen nothing could happen, It wouldn't feel right, I mean she has my baby in her, I don't know, just I didn't want to and neither did she, we just laid there in each others arms and was on our way to twelve.

_**Peeta's P.O.V**_

A few day's passed and we arrived in Twelve, and I had an unexpected visitor at my new house in the Victors Village it was…

Gale…


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update but I had a few busy busy days, But i'm on vacation so you guys are going to be spoiled because I have a whole week to get caught up! Also I'm not good at lemon's at all like I really suck at them, but here's the next chapter, the pairing that is coming up, I will admit it's OOC. But I felt bad for both Peeta and Gale, So yeah. Lemon in this chapter brace yourself for my horrible writing in this chapter, and if you don't like m/m then don't read the chapter because as I promised I gotta give a lemon, it was requested, I'm going to 'fast-forward' a little bit after this chapter. enjoy!**

Peeta P.O.V

I opened my door, to see Gale on my door step.

"Uh…hi?" I replied a little hesitantly

"Hi Peeta can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here…"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well I need to ask you something, because you see we are both in the same position, we both loved Katniss, but she left me for you then left you for Cato."

I looked at the ground and didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Uh, okay come in the kitchen, I have to check on my cheese buns."

"Okay…"

We walked into the kitchen, and I walked over to the stove and I pulled the pan out of the oven.

I turned around to ask if he wanted one, and he was standing right behind me, our body's were touching.

"Gale…"

"Peeta…"

But before I could reply his lips crashed down on mine, and I kissed him back.

When we broke the kiss, he just looked me in the eyes, and I looked at him back, I told him to follow me, I locked the door and started to walk upstairs.

When we reached my room, I opened it and he walked in I closed the door behind me, and I knew I shouldn't feel happy the he kissed me, but I do, and it felt so right…

"Gale, we need to talk."

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I should have talked to you first…I should leave."

"No, Please don't."

He looked at me shocked, I stepped toward him, "I'm glad you kissed me, Gale, I…I…I care about you…"

He smiled and leaned in again to kiss me, I kissed him back, but this kiss, it was full of passion, and It was so right.

I broke the kiss and I lead him to my bed, I sat down on it, I was about to talk when he laid me back on the bed and kissed me.

His hands wondered desperately all over my body, almost like he thought he would never be able to touch me again. I ran my hands through his hair, and he did what I was least expecting he grabbed my 'area'.

I gasped and broke the kiss, I was already starting to get hard…

"I-I'm sorry" He got up to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down and kissed him. I took off his shirt, and ran my hand down his chest, but stopped right before his pant line. All while not braking the kiss. I knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right.

Gale's P.O.V.

I cared about Peeta, more then he knew, and right at this moment I knew he cared about me too. He took my shirt off and ran his hands down my chest, while kissing me I thought he was going to go down all the was but he stopped, what a tease.

I stopped kissing him and he took off his shirt. I started kissing his neck and he let out a small moan. I stood up and was going to start taking off my pants until he reached up and undid them for me. he pulled down my boxers and took my my manhood, and stuck it in his mouth, It felt so good, he seemed experienced. Then he took it out of his mouth and quietly said,

"I'm sorry if I do something wrong, I've never done this before"

"Shh…It's okay you're doing just fine."

He smiled up at me and started at it again, I was so close to finally letting myself go, but he stopped and gave me a mischievous grin.

I bent down to kiss him and he quickly dodged it and I feel on the bed stomach first, I quickly turned around with wide eyes, when I noticed he was on top of me and he was fully unclothed.

He started kissing me and our tongues started dancing inside each others mouth, it was wonderful.

That when I noticed he was as hard as me…

He quickly sat up and got on all fours on the ground and gave me a devilish smirk, I looked into those big blue eyes and I knew what he wanted

I got up and kneeled down behind him and stuck my already hard penis inside of him, he light out a small scream, but I could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was.

I was so close to finally coming when I heard him scream my name

"GALE!"

"PEETA!"

Right then I let my self go inside of him, and I could see he let him self go too. I slowly pulled out and collapsed on the ground he did the same thing, and we both we staring into each others eyes, and that's when I knew that the baker's boy loved me as much as I loved him,

"So what did you need to ask me?" Peeta said, and we both erupted with laughter, we climbed into his bed and relaxed into each others arms and soon dozed off.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

***Not a chapter* **

**I'm sorry, I don't like to do this, and I hate i when other's do it too just I need to say something before I continue with this story, I know my Gale/Peeta pairing was unexpected, but I choose to do it for a simple reason and that's because I wanted them to be happy again, sure I could've gone for the other option which would be something like I don't know maybe, Peeta and Delly and Gale and Madge, which wouldn't be bad, but that would also take away a lot of the story too, because I would have another two relationships to put in, so instead I wanted Gale and Peeta together and it's not an unheard of ship either but I would understand if people stopped reading the story because of the pairing, but it's not like this is a story about the two of them, this is a story about Katniss and Cato, I just wanted to add that in and I know the whole story is probably OOC, but this was my first story, and I suck at writing Lemons, but I tried and if that's a problem to you fine, but please don't be mean, I'm not saying anyone was, I'm just saying, Please remember your manners! hehehe I had an Effie moment there okay well that's all, oh and if anyone has any requests for future pairing's/event's or whatever feel free to let me know! and I promise I will make up for this! Once again I'm sorry I put this in, but It needed to be said (: Here's a little bit of dialogue that's going to happen in the next chapter, for a 'I'm sorry' gift :D **

_"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked, as he was pressing buttons on the monitor, _

_"I's up to you Cato." Katniss told me, as she squeezed my hand reassuringly, _

_"Yes please doctor."_

_"Alright, the sex of the baby is…_

**Hehehe, Cliff hanger, don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! **


	14. The real Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry again for how long this took me, I've been have a major writers block and I'm kinda losing my inspiration with this story): but I'm trying. I wanted to give a shout-out and a sorry to **

**Kato- I am so sorry I forgot to say thank you in the last chapter, I had you in my mind, because I did use your request to have Katniss Pregnant, and without that I don't think that this story would have as many favorites, I really am sorry and I reaaaaallly want to thank you! So thank you so so so so much! (: **

K-K-K-K-K-K

(When they arrive in 12)

"Welcome to District 12 Cato!" I told him as we stepped out of the train, I was just so happy that we were home, there was a big group of people ready to greet us. My eyes wondered over the crowd that was growing bigger every second. I saw Gale and my eyes locked with his despite his growing smile, his eyes looked beyond upset, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I did something wrong, but then I look at who was on his shoulders and I saw Prim, my smile grew ten times bigger when I saw her, she smiled back and she was practically about to knock Gale out as she couldn't sit still she was hitting his head with her legs and her hands.

Cato's brother and grandmother were arriving in town in a week, his father refused to come though, and he told Cato that the only son he had was Matthew that Cato wasn't his anymore, it killed Cato, he had made it through the games just to be told by his father that he wasn't his son, and no matter how much I told him that it was going to be okay that his father would come around he didn't seem to believe me, part of me wonder what his grandmother and brother would think of our district, then I thought that they would care, they seemed to like me and they loved Cato. Me,Cato,Haymitch and Peeta were walking down the path towards the Victors Village. Peeta went to go meet up with his family, and Prim and my mother lead me and Cato to our new house the informed me that Gale would come by after his got out of the Mines and Haymitch bid his goodbyes and went off to his house.

We were in-between both victors, Haymitch on our left and Peeta on our right. We walked into the house, which my mother and Prim have been in for a few days already. The house was huge and very capitol like, I already started to miss our old home in the seam, the home that I had grew up in, the home that housed the memories of my father, the only house that I had lived in with my family my whole life, but I know that living here will be better for all of us, and it will be easier too. Me and Cato went upstairs to our bed room. When his family got here they were going to get their own home, while Cato lives here with me.

When we walked into bedroom, the first thing I noticed is the humongous bed that could easily fit a family from the seam. I walked over and collapsed onto the bed and I soon felt the weight of Cato sinking down next to me. I couldn't help but smile, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, I looked into his eyes that were the brilliant blue, they were soft and gentle unlike they were in the arena. The only time I have seen his eyes like this is when we were together before the games and when he would look at just me in the arena. I could get used to these eyes. We feel asleep in each others arms, and for the first time I didn't think having a family was such a bad thing.

4 and a-half months later(In this story it is before the announcement of the quarter quell)

We walked into the OBGYN office excited because we knew that we could find out the sex of the baby today, we still haven't decided if we want to know or not, but just the fact that if we decide we want to we will know is beyond exciting, for this appointment it was just me and Cato, everybody else were busy planning the baby shower that is going to be in a few weeks.

We were called into the room, and I laid down on the hard mattress and since I had worn a big tee-shirt and a pair of sweet pants to make it easy for the doctor, I just lifted up my shirt and let him adjust everything else. When he squeezed the cold gel onto my swollen tummy I had a hugh smile on my face and I took Cato's hand, I could tell he was nervous because he was biting the inside of his lip, a habit he picked up from my mother.

The doctor soon had the gel rubbed in and before we knew it our beautiful baby showed up on the screen and we could hear the beautiful heartbeat then the doctor started pushing one of the buttons and photos were being printed out,

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked, as he was pressing buttons on the monitor,

"It's up to you Cato." Katniss told me, as she squeezed my hand reassuringly

'Yes please doctor."

"Alrighty, the sex of your baby is… Congratulations you are having a baby girl."

I couldn't believe it we were having a girl, It all of a sudden hit me and I had tears of joy forming in my eyes as I looked at the monitor, and then at Katniss who had tears streaming down her face and the brightest smile I have ever seen on her face.

**A/N**

**Requests are always welcome, and I did get a request for Haymitch/Effie, and I just want to say, that there might be a good possibility for that! So Review's would be nice, and I will try to get the next chapter up but, I am having a writers block,and I am losing my inspiration for this story sadly, so I don't know if that means less chapters till the ending or just longer delays till the next update, but i'll try! Thank you guy! I didn't think this many people would like this story to be honest, and I'm thinking about doing a short Josh Hutcherson fanfic maybe 2 or 3 chapters, let me know what you guys think 3 (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I know chapter is a little heart breaking, but I promise I will make it up to you guys, and Cato would be a fantastic dad I think, but I liked Kato's Idea and I was actually thinking about doing something like that, I will make it up to you guys I promise though, remember this ISN'T the last chapter!**

**Okay so I just want to say thank you so much to Kato, You have really helped me, and I appreciate your idea, and I'm going to probably use the majority of it, and I don't know how you do it, but somehow you like read my mind, because I was thinking the same thing, just like with getting her pregnant and then you suggested it and i was like woah, and then I knew for sure I wanted to do that idea, well same with this one, I must give this story some credit to you, because without your help I have no idea how I would get the story going because my writers block just is really bad right now, and i'm sorry you had to say something for me to give you a shout out, because I really wanted to thank you before but I was just so excited because it had been so long since I updated that I just forgot, but thank you so much dear. I might change the time length a little, only to speed things up just a little (:**

**So here we go, and thank you for the idea, it helped me get it all out! **

5 and a half months along in the pregnancy-

K-K-K-K

I was five and a half months along and Peeta had started being nice to not only me but Cato, maybe he finally started to understand that I moved on, and maybe just maybe he moved on too.

Cato left to go to his home district to try to make his dad change his mind about how he was a disgrace to the family, He's been torn apart because of that whole situation plus, we thought his dad should know we were going to have a baby girl.

He offered for me to come along, but I have been so worried about keeping our little girl safe, so trying to avoid me falling or something I decided to just stay home, maybe Effie can come visit me, even thought that silly capitol accent is annoying I've missed her.

Since I was alone, Peeta came over for dinner. At first it was awkward but then we started talking about how our lives had changed, It turns out that he has been really busy with the bakery and painting, that he hasn't really been out much, I can't blame him the only reason I leave the house now is to visit mother and Prim who had moved into another house, so Cato, and me can have the house to ourselves, with the baby and all, We started talking about me and Cato and how we were doing and then he said it,

"Katniss, I think i'm a better man than Cato can ever be, and I think you should forget about him and be my love instead, just like it should have been."

Did he really just say this, he can't be serious I just told him that I love Cato and he tells me this,

"Peeta what are you talking about?" I replied hesitantly, he has seemed off all evening,

"Im just saying that I'm better than him and that I deserve you… He doesn't deserve you Katniss can't you see that, He's a killer!"

"Peeta I'm not some prize to be won! And I'm pregnant with his child for pete sakes! I told you that all me and you will ever be is friends!"

Peeta looked angrier and angrier I noticed a change in his eyes, they went from a light blue to such a dark blue that they looked almost black, then all of a sudden he slapped me across the face.

I started to fall but I tried to grab onto the table, but it was too late, I had fallen on the floor, directly on...my stomach.

I started to feel dizzy and all of a sudden I felt a excruciating pain in my lower abdomen and then I saw it. The blood running down my leg.

**So thank you again to Kato, this chapter wouldn't be here so soon if it wasn't for you, I know I changed a bit, but It's still relatively like your original idea, Thank you so much! **

**And to everyone else who reviewed and told me to keep going thank you so much, I will keep going I don't know how long, but I will I promise! **

**I know this chapter is a little short, just I wanted to leave it like this, make you guys wonder a little ;b**

**Reviews wouldn't hurt hint-hint c;**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, my hands flew to my stomach and I felt the familiar bump, Our little girl was still alive, I looked over and saw Cato sitting with his head in his hands and when he looked up his eyes where bloodshot and puffy, he's been crying,

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry I wasn't there" He apologized

"Cato, what happened? The last thing I remember is blood running down my leg, and then everything just went black."

Well when Prim saw Peeta running from the house with tears streaming down his face she ran over, and when she saw you on the floor, she ran over to you and then she saw the blood, she called the hospital and got you there in time before you lost the baby, they don't know for sure what happened, they said it was a miracle, but theres a chance that the baby can have brain damage." He explained as gently as he could, I knew that if he sees Peeta he will kill him, but I can't say that I'm not furious and once this baby is out of me he's going to get it, if Cato doesn't get to him first.

"But she's alive?" I asked, everything felt like a bad dream, from Peeta telling me that Cato didn't deserve me, to blacking out, everything just is so wrong. I thought he was finally coming around, but no, he almost made me lose my baby.

"Yes, alive and as far as we know healthy" He replied with a weak smile as he took me into a big bear hug, When we broke the hug I kissed him, it was just a quick kiss but it was enough for him to relax and for him to get those gentle eyes that I love.

"When can I get out of this place?" I asked anxious to just get home,

"The doctor said that when you wake up he just wants to run a few tests and then you can go home, we should be home by 5" I got the feeling that I slept through the whole night, it was 9 in the morning, and I felt well enough to go home.

- SAME DAY ON THE WAY HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL-

"I still don't get why I have to be in this stupid wheelchair." I was angry, I could walk but they wouldn't let me.

"Because, The doctor wants you to rest, that means when we get home, You are going straight to bed, and I'll take care of you." I started to protest, but I knew that tone, he was determined and when Cato is determined there is nothing you can say or do to stop him.

We finally reach the house and when he opens the door we see Peeta standing there with my mom, Prim, Gale, Haymitch and Cato's family. No one knows that Peeta hit me, other then me Peeta, Prim and Cato, no one knows. Cato hasn't seen him yet he's to busy lifting up my wheel chair, then he looks up.

'Get the fuck out of my house before I kill you." He said through his teeth I could see his Jaw clench and his fist ball up,

"Why Cato, I didn't do anything." That's when Cato lunges for Peeta and starts punching him the face

"You almost made her have a miscarriage!" Cato yelled angrily as he kept on punching him, he was going to kill him.

Then Gale and Haymitch manage to pull Cato off of Peeta and sit him on the couch,

"What they fuck go you mean he almost made her miscarry?" Haymitch yelled

"He hit her, she feel backwards, and then Prim came in, if it wasn't for that bastard then we wouldn't have been at the Hospital." Cato yelled back.

"And I told you to get the fuck out." He yelled at Peeta who was just starting to sit up with what looks like a broken nose and he was bleeding bad.

"No I'm not leaving until I talk to Katniss Alone."

"Well that never going to happen" Cato yelled as he lunged for Peeta again but Haymitch and Gale were ready this time and the flung Cato backwards,

"STOP! This is enough, Peeta get out and don't come back!" I up to open the door

"No Katniss please, I was angry, I don't know what came over me, please can we just talk."

"No. Get out."

"Can we talk later then?" He asked as he stepped out of the house

"No." I replied and slammed the door in his face, and turned around, there was shock on everyones faces, and Cato's was still red from anger, and Haymitch's and Gales were red from trying to hold Cato down.

Then I almost knocked over by Prim who came running to give me a hug, but she was the same height as me now, and she kept me steady.

Then there was a knock at the door, this time Prim opened it, it was a Peacekeeper.

**Sorry it took me forever to update, but I finally got it out, thank you to Kato, for reminding me to keep writing, and thank you to all the other reviewers, I really appreciate all of you3 Let me know what you think!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock at the door, this time Prim opened it, it was a Peacekeeper, I've never seen this one around he must be new, he has a buzz cut and a hard look in his eyes.

"Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen you are under arrest for poaching and hunting on the capitols ground." He took me and Gale out the door and I could hear Cato screaming at him from behind me, as the Peacekeeper lead me and Gale to the Justice Building. When we walked in Madge and her father were eating dinner. They both looked up with shocked faces

The peacekeeper brought me and Gale to the back of the building and put us in a cell where we would wait. I still haven't figured out how the knew and how they can rightfully do this to a victor, I thought victor had more leeway. I turned to Gale who's face was pale. I haven't hunted since I got back, but I know Gale has.

"Gale, do you know whats going on?" I asked him, even though I was pretty sure that he had no idea how they found out.

"Actually Katniss, We need to talk…" He replied, I started to get worried. He hasn't been acting like his normal self he seems less…angry, and more sensitive.

"Okay, talk."

"Well, I…uh…well…um…me and peeta have been sleeping together." I was in utter shock. Gale was gay? Peeta was gay? But Peeta just tried to convince me that I belonged with him. What the fuck has been going on.

"O-okay."

"I know, it's unexpected but the night that you guys got back I went over to his house, and well yeah… But I don't know whats going on know Katniss, Peeta had seemed so happy with me, but I guess it always will go back to you. And yes I know what's going on. Peeta told me a few days ago that he needed to talk to you. I never thought he would hit you Catnip I'm so sorry, But he told me that if you don't agree to what he said that he was going to tell the peacekeepers about our hunting. Even if it would hurt me. He never cared about me, he just was using me to get to you Catnip. I'm so sorry, now we are here and I just…I don't know what to do anymore Catnip. I'm sorry." He looked up at me and I saw tears forming in his eyes, as if the fact that Gale was gay wasn't shocking enough, that fact that Peeta told the Peacekeepers about our hunting was even worse. I knew thought Peeta had it in him to completely ruin our lives.

"Gale…I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what to say." I went over and hugged him, I've only had to comfort Prim and Rue before, and all I did was hold Prim and Sing to her, and I help Rue's hand and sung to her too. So here goes nothing.

He laid his head on my lap and just laid there he hadn't cried but I knew he was on the verge of it. This was so unlike the Gale I knew, he seemed broken, destroyed, alone… I started to sing to him,

_Deep in the meadow _

_Under the Willow_

_A bed of grass_

_a soft green- _

"Katniss, Gale" A small whisper came from the doorway of our little cell,

"Madge?" She stepped into the cell with her father behind her.

"What's going on Katniss?"

"Peeta told them about our hunting, they arrested us." She looked shocked, but who could blame her I mean it usually unheard of for anyone to get arrested in 12, but there are new peacekeepers, certainly Snows doing.

"So, wait Peeta told, but doesn't Peeta love you, It just seems so unlike him."

"I know, but a lot has happened in the last few days…" My voice trailed off at the end when I saw Peeta in the doorway, how they hell did he get in here.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked furious with the man that has turned my life upside down in a matter of two days.

**Peetas pov**

I walked into the Justice Building, regreting what I had done in the past two day's, I've hurt Katniss more then I ever thought I was capable of doing. She hated me, Gale hated me, everyone hated me even my own father hated me. There were other ways I could have tried to win Katniss over, but I fucked up and now I have to deal with it.

I walked to the back of the building and down the stairs to the holding cells, I walked to the open door where I could barley see Madge's father's coat in the doorway. I approached the door and walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Katniss growled, she was holding Gale, he looked so broken, so unlike himself, Madge walked up to me and slapped me in the face, and started to walkout, when she turned and told Katniss she would visit before they came to come get her, Madge's father walked with her, and left me alone with Katniss and Gale. My face stung and I figured it was probably red, who knew the mayor's daughter would have that much strength to actually hurt me.

"Get out of here Peeta now."

"No Katniss, we need to talk."

"No we don't, you are horrible and I hate you and want you gone!"

"Katniss don't say that, You don't mean it, tell her Gale." I really don't think she understands how much she means to me, and how much i mean to her, she loves me, I mean she has to why would she love anyone else, Cato's a murderous monster and Gale's gay.

"Rot in hell Peeta." Gale responded, I truly have no one left.

I walked out of the cell figuring I'll talk to Katniss alone one way or another. As I was walking down the hall Cato started heading towards me, he looked up and his eyes met mine and he lunged for me, I hit my head against the wall and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

CATO'S POV

As I was walking down the hall to Katniss and Gales cell I saw him, the bastard that hit Katniss. I lunged at him and he hit his head hard against the wall and I could already tell he was knocked out but I didn't care I kept hitting him repeatedly in the face. Until two peacekeepers came down the hall and pulled me off and shoved me away, I tried to go back but they blocked my way so I just walked down to Katniss, with Peeta's blood dripping off my fists

Katniss's Pov

I don't know what to do anymore, here I am sitting in a cell with my bestfriend who just came out to me, I'm pregnant and almost had a miscarriage because of Peeta who seems determined to talk to me alone. Everything has just been flipped upside down. I just want to go home to Cato and disappear.

Gale has calmed down and he was sitting up against the wall I was next to him, he was holding my hand. Cato walked in and my eyes darted to his hands that were dripping blood,

"Cato! What happened?"

"Peeta." Thats all he said that's all he needed to say, I could tell he was angry, and judging from the amount of blood on his hands he must have beat him up really bad. But strangely I didn't care, I mean yeah Peeta was the boy with the bread, but he was also the boy that hit me.

Cato knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hand that Gale wasn't holding,

"Katniss listen to me, I love you and need you, I'm going to get you and Gale out of here, trust me." Then all of a sudden two peacekeepers came in and dragged Cato away, no more visitors.

Someone I've never seen before walked in, she introduced herself,

"Hello Katniss, Gale, My names President Coin, I'm the president of District 13 and I'm here to take you away."

**Hey guys i know this chapter is really short but Like I said a few chapters ago I'm still having a writers block, I'm thinking of where I want to go with this, and I'm trying to keep the story alive, It might come to an end soon and I might start writing another on but I'm not sure, and ideas or request would be nice, and I'll try to up date soon because I feel bad for how short this chapter is.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I have a bittersweet surprise for you guys this is going to be the last chapter but I am going to make a sort of epilogue type thing after this only because I am losing my inspiration for this story and I think I need to start a new one. i just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed you all made me so happy. I enjoyed writing this story while it lasted and I am sad to see it end, but I must end it. I know I have left a lot of open things with this story sadly. But I'm going to try to close them all up. So enjoy you guys and thank you so much for all the support I appreciate it. Oh and something I never said that I probably should have was that this story wasn't Beta-read, I just never would have had the patience. But Yeah so enjoy the last chapter! I'm going to skip a lot of time in this chapter, but for those that would like to know what happened during the parts that I skipped is that the rebellion basically happened as it happened in Mockingjay, the rebels won, and just because I can and because I refuse to believe that he is dead Finnick is alive ;b. enjoy!(:**

**Katniss pov**

"What are you talking about? 13 was destroyed a long time ago."

"Listen we don't have much time, We will explain everything later now let's go!" the strange lady replied, I don't know what it was about her but something was just wrong, I didn't trust her one bit. The only thing that made me go was Gale tugging on my arm and dragging me forward. He could tell I was putting up a fight though so he picked me up and carried me. How could he do this just follow some strange lady, that for all we know could be somebody from the capitol taking us to torture us. Thats when everything went black and I could feel the sharp poke of a needle going in my arm.

**Cato pov**

I had walked back to our home in the Victors Village when I was stopped by a few peacekeepers,

"Son, we need you to come with us Katniss needs you." panic started to rise in my throats and I let them lead me to a hovercraft.

**Prim pov **

Mother, Haymitch, Matthew and Cato's grandmother were still sitting in the kitchen of Katniss's and Cato's home, all just staring at each other, trying to grasp the fact that the boy that we all grown to know as caring and loving hit Katniss. I had known but I couldn't do anything about it. We heard a knock on the door and I ran to go get it hopping it was someone that could explain to us what was going on. I opened the door to see Madge on our door step,

"Everybody come with me, Katniss needs you guys."

Everyone got up from the kitchen and followed Madge out the door to a hovercraft.

**Katniss pov**

I woke up in a hospital with my hands and legs restrained on a bed. I start to thrash around when Cato grabbed my hand and I immediately calmed down, I looked up to see his eyes watery and swollen and I saw silent tears run down his cheeks

"Cato…What's going on where are we?" I choked out

"Well uh…We are in district 13, we were taken here to help with the rebellion that has started. Katniss the capitol bombed district 12 about 5 minutes after we left…the people from 13 tried to get everyone they could out of there-"

"Where's Prim?" I interrupted him, panicked at the thought that Prim was gone.

"She's here along with your mother, my family,gale Madge and Gale's family, and-and Peeta…" I noticed the anger in his voice when he brought up Peeta but I was instantly relived that Prim and My mother were okay."

"A few others got out before they bombed too, and they were taken here, but I don't know all their names. They need you to help with the rebellion if you don't do it they threatened to kill our family's."

My relief was cut short at the thought of losing my family, after everything we have been through I was being forced to do things I didn't want to again at the fear of losing the ones I love, this place was no better then the capitol.

I felt the restraints loosen and I sat up and rubbed my wrists, why did they even restrain me? I sat up and noticed that my belly didn't seem so big...

"Katniss…I…I have to tell you something, when you boarded the hovercraft and the electrical current went through your body it killed our little girl…"

"What…" I mumbled as I started to cry Cato took me in his arms and whispered soothing things in my ears, but it didn't help after everything we had been through, after everything thats happened I lost my baby because of this stupid place that I was forced to be in, I would have much rathered been blown to pieces along with district 12.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I woke up in the same hospital bed but Cato was laying next to me I looked up to see his face and his cheeks had tear stains running down them, I still couldn't believe what has happened, I managed to wiggle out of his arms without waking him and I pulled on the robe that was sitting in the chair next to my bed, I pulled it on and walked out the door and started wondering the halls of this unfamiliar place.

I came across a map of the area and I saw room numbers I looked through them and found that next to the numbers where names of the people in the rooms, I managed to find the room that Prim and my mother were in and I tried to walk to their room, when I reached the door and opened it, no one was in there, so I closed the door behind me and went back to the map and found Haymitch's room, People were looking at me funny as I was walking through the halls but I paid no attention. When I reached Haymitch's room I knocked and heard someone grunt so I opened the door and walked in, He just looked at me with sorrow eyes, and I noticed that there weren't any bottles around,

"Hey sweetheart, how have you been holding up?"

"Hey Haymitch not good, not good at all," I burst in to tears and he came over and just hugged me, I don't know why I went to Haymitch, but he was my mentor, and he's been like a father figure to me for that last few months.

"Haymitch dear who was at the door?" I heard a womens voice that sounded strangely familiar, I pulled away and looked at him confused when Effie came strolling down the hall wearing nothing but one of Haymitch's shirts, she wasn't wearing any makeup or anything and I barley recognized her.

"Effie?"

"Oh Katniss dear… Uh… I'll be right back!" She scurried down the hall,

I burst out laughing, Haymitch and Effie? I looked at Haymitch when I finally calmed down a bit and he had a huge grin on his face.

Effie came strolling down the hall she had a pair of pajama pants on and was still wearing Haymitch's shirt,

"Well we figured it was only a matter of time till you found out." Haymitch said as we all started to burst out in laughter. and just for a second I felt happy again then I remembered were we were and what has happened and I started to cry again this time though I just ran out of their little apartment muttering a goodbye, and I ran straight into Peeta who pulled me into what I assumed was his apartment.

I was thrashing around and trying to escape but he was too strong, he put me on the couch, and said

"Katniss we need to talk."

"No we don't!" I spat out at him

"Please just listen, I'm not going to hurt you or try to convince you about anything please just hear me out."

"You have 1 minute go." I replied because I knew there was no way I was getting out of here unless I let him talk.

"I don't know what happened to me back in twelve I was just so angry and I'm so sorry, I know you probably will never be able to forgive me but I just want you to know that I have come to terms with you and I, I know you love Cato, and I know that all we could have been was friends, and I have even blown that chance now, I am truly sorry Katniss, I never wanted to hurt you, I just I was so jealous and angry, and I still thought we had a chance, but I realize now that all we can be is friends, and I would like to try but I know that you probably don't want to and I'm not going to force you into anything I just I wanted to try and explain myself, and I know saying sorry isn't going to be enough and hopefully one day you and Cato can forgive me."

I looked into his familiar blue eyes and I knew that he was truly sorry, I knew that now he understands that I'm with Cato not him, I knew that he hated himself now and I hated that I in a way brought that upon him, if it wasn't for me he still would be the gentle caring bakers boy that I knew in the beginning of the games. I knew that I forever changed him and I hated myself for that, and just then I realized that me and him aren't so different. Me and him could be friends again, and I wouldn't mind that now, because I can tell that I've caused him more pain then he ever could cause me.

"Peeta… I forgive you, but theres a lot of mending that has to happened between not only me and you, and you and Cato but between you and everyone else. I'm sorry for the pain I've cause you, and I'm sorry that this happened to you, I do care about you still but just as a friend. and I'm glad you understand that now."

His eyes lit up and I knew that by saying those few words that I just mended all the hurt that I caused him because now at this moment I truly forgive the boy with the bread, and I have a feeling we will be great friends.

"Oh Katniss thank you!" He hugged me and I hugged him back,

"Peeta, I have to go though, I'm sure Cato is freaking out because he doesn't know where I am."

"Okay Katniss, can-can you talk to him for me? Try to help mend us a little?"

"Sure Peeta, I'll try." I smiled at him.

I walked out of Peeta's apartment and back to the hospital wing, I was surprised when I saw that Cato was still sleeping, I was sure he would have woken up by now, but i just climbed back into the bed and into his arms and whispered in his ear

"I love you Cato." And drifted off into a deep sleep

-AFTER THEY WON THE REBELLION AND MOVED BACK TO 12-

KATNISS POV

My name is Katniss Everdeen-Ludwig I'm 20 years old, My husband is Cato Ludwig, I have one child with him, her name is Rue Primrose Everdeen-Ludwig, My bestfriend is Peeta, Haymitch and Effie are married, my mother is in district 4 with Annie, FInnick, and little Finn, Gale has a boyfriend named Joe who is Johanna Mason's new friend form district 7. Prim is dating Rory Gales brother. I live in district 12, and I am finally happy.

**THE END**

**Ta-dah! All finished I know I rushed the ending a lot and I'm sorry about that. Just so you guys know I don't hate Peeta ahahah. I loved writing this and thank you for all the support you guys gave me, I hope you enjoyed my story and hopefully you guys will stick around to hear my next story that I come up with! **

**xxxxx3 - Brooke**


End file.
